1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a bridle system for a hose.
More particularly, the subject invention relates to a bridle system for securing a hose to and releasing it from a vehicle and for securing the hose to a hydrant while unloading the hose from a vehicle or securing the hose to a person while unloading the hose and using the hose.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Hose, for example fire hose, are often carried on a truck in an unsecured manner. It is therefore possible for the hose to jiggle off of the truck during high speed runs to the scene of a fire, for example. The nozzle and hose can be damaged by falling from the truck. Also, individuals can be hit and injured by the falling nozzle and hose.
One reason that nozzle and hose are often carried in an unsecured manner is that the operators want to quickly remove the hose upon arrival at their destination. They do not want to spend time untying or fumbling with other time consuming restraining means.
The subject invention is therefore directed to apparatus that can be used for securing the hose to a vehicle and assist in removing the hose from the vehicle while providing easy and quick release of the hose from the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.